


Sweet the Sting

by edenbound



Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-06 23:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/58832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko's hands are battered from all the fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet the Sting

Akihiko's hands are battered and sore. They're laying together, after, and Shinjiro notices that, takes Akihiko's hand in his. "You need to be less hard on your hands," he says, frowning. "We need your fists, you know."

"I'm fine," Akihiko says, instantly on the defensive, his hands curling into fists. Shinjiro pulls the hand he took up to his mouth, presses a kiss to the sore knuckles, licks his tongue out to taste Akihiko's skin, the metallic taste of the raw skin. He licks away the little stain of blood. He's sure it must sting, but Akihiko only hisses and he doesn't pull his hand away. There's still colour in his face from the exertion, though Shinjiro thinks he might be flushing anew, too.

"You should take better care," he says, gently scolding. Akihiko's fist is unfurling to his touch, and he licks along a finger, nips at the tip, takes it into his mouth and sucks. Akihiko moans, then, moves closer.

"Shinji -- "

Shinjiro smiles around the finger in his mouth, and he doesn't stop.


End file.
